Sympathetic Shiver
by xOhxSnapx
Summary: At the end of their seventh year Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy broke up. Now, what will happen when they meet again years later at the age of 25? AU.
1. Where Are They Now?

Alright. This was based on an RPG. It'll be confusing, trust me. We gave Draco three sisters, brought back some characters from the dead, and even killed off a few. I don't own any thing of the HP world, I only wish. The characters and everything that's well... not mine all belong to JK shakes fist Don't mind the stupidity of the story, the characters are so messed up in here, it may or may not be funny. So, feel free to say how much you loathe this thing.

* * *

"What do you think triggered these nightmares of yours, Draco?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, I'm sure you must remember something. Did anything happen during your childhood?"

"Nothing you'd want to hear about."

"Try me."

With a scowl, Draco lent forward in his seat, placing his arms on his legs as he looked at his psychiatrist, a slender eyebrow raised. "Are we here to talk about my childhood, or are we were to talk about why I'm still seeing you after eight fucking years?" He growled, his eyebrow arching even more. "Because quite frankly, Doc, I find this a complete waste of my time." It was becoming more, and more of a waste of time every week. He'd been seeing his psychiatrist since he was eight teen years old, because his own mother thought he'd become that mental. Hell, he'd have been much better permanently locked up at St. Mungo's with all the rest of the crazy bats.

"Well then, lets get talking shall we?" Dr. Duvall said calmly, placing her clipboard down on her lap as she crossed one leg over the other. "Let's start with your family then, Mr. Malfoy. You have three sisters, yes? Would you mind telling me about them?"

Draco snorted bitterly. "My sisters?"

"Yes, if you will, please."

"They are all annoying."

"Hm, how so?" Dr. Duvall asked, her voice soft with an air of sweet serenity that just made Draco want to bash his head into a wall, but still he resisted. After all, she already thought that he was crazy. Better to not prove her point then.

"Patience and Senna are the worlds brattiest girls in the world. Probably more clingy than Pansy Parkinson was back at school. It's bad enough that they're twins, but with them being the youngest, well that just makes matters worse, doesn't it?" He paused, the psychiatrist gave him a look, telling him to go on, but he needed the time to gather his thoughts. "Then there's Katie. She's not _really_ my sister. Her mother is one of my aunts, and we share the same father. She'd pretty much been my cousin up until sixteen, fifteen for her. Still, she's an annoy prat, always been for that matter."

What was there to say about his sisters really? They were all Blacks and Malfoys. All three of them were very much alike. It was a chilling thought that Katie was his sister even, her own mother having been none other than Bellatrix Lestrange, and her father was his, Lucius Malfoy. It was a disturbing mixture. Thankfully Patience and Senna shared the same parents as him, Lucius and Naricssa Malfoy. However, he was still wry of all three of them, as they were all females, and of Black heritage, and truth be told, he never really well - _liked_ his mothers side of the family, the sadistic lot. But then, he supposed that Malfoys were also sadistic.

"Your mother?"

"Vain."

Dr. Duvall scribbled something down.

"Your father?"

"Satan."

Scribble, scribble.

"Wait, I take that back," Draco said lazily, lacing his fingers together in front of him as he spoke. "Satan ruler of hell, keeper of the damned, tormentor of all living souls, the very being that children call the Boogeyman, the monster under your bed the chill of the cold night air." He paused. "Yeah, that sounds like Lucius Malfoy."

"Mr. Malfoy please! Be reasonable!" Dr. Duvall said exasperatedly as she set her quill down on her clip board. Draco, however turned to look at her, mocking an innocent look as she narrowed her eyes on him. "Now, I'll ask you again. Your father?"

"A murderous raving lunatic."

"Thank you. Now, did anything happen when you were sixteen? Anything at all?" The woman asked, picking up her quill once more, as if ready to scribble something else down on the paper before her. She watched as the man before her shifted his footing around before finally looking up at her with raised eyebrows. Oh yes, she remembered reading several articles in the paper ten years ago, but that wasn't the point. She wanted to hear all of it from Draco.

"I fell in love." Draco said firmly, and it was at that exact moment that the timer went off, and he relaxed only slightly before standing up. Before Dr. Duvall could say a word he quickly strolled over to the door, and gripped the knob. "I know, Sunday, five o'clock. Bring a family member." And with that, he quickly left the small office with a huff. Vaguely he wondered when he'd be done with all of these sessions. It had been eight years already, and they had already covered some of his major issues, what was the deal then? Did that woman think they he needed a good lay or something. Christ, that woman got on his nerves more than his sisters did.

* * *

The day had dragged on for hours, it seemed. And each hour seemed like years, and each year seemed like ten. People hung around the house afterward and it felt like the biggest pity party of the year. It might have been. Oh, he could already see the article in the papers tomorrow. "**_Wife of Well Known Auror Killed_**". That was more than likely to be the heading, too. Better to not read the morning paper tomorrow. Actually, he was planning on taking a week off of work, just to set his affairs in order, and sort things out around the house now. It wasn't going to be easy, but he knew it had to be done, there was just no way around it. How could there be. His own wife had been killed for Merlin's sake, and it wasn't her fault, either. She had simply been in the wrong place, at the wrong time.

There were only five remaining former Death Eaters that still posed a threat to the wizarding and Muggle world, and Harry's own wife had run into one of them out on the streets of Muggle London on her way to the store. The results? The Cruciatus Curse followed along with the Killing Curse. Needless to say, as strong a stomach that Harry had, he nearly wretched at the sight he saw. Not because it was bloody, or by any means gory, but because it was his wife. He was a twenty five year old man, and that last thing he was going to do the moment he was called to the scene was bawl like a baby in front of everyone else. He merely had to hold in all the contents on his stomach.

Funny thing how death can have such a turn around on you. With a rather loud yawn, Harry threw himself back on one of the two couches in the living room. He placed his hands over his eyes for a moment, shutting his eyes under the palm of his hand. He had to figure out just what he was going to do with all of his wife's belongings. Her clothes, he knew, he could just box away, and possibly send to family members, or keep them locked down in the basement. Everything else, her pictures, her books, her wand. Well, he didn't know what he would do with those. He supposed he could just leave her pictures up around the house like they already were. There was no harm in that, was there?

"Daddy," came a soft voice from just down the hall. A tired sleepy voice belonging to that of a little girl. Of course, Harry knew the voice. He would have to have had his memory erased not to know the voice of the little girl. After all, she was only his daughter. Janie, his five year old daughter had woken up. "Daddy, I can't sleep." There it was. Sitting up Harry opened his eyes before finally standing up and walking into the hall way were he flicked on the light and slowly entered his daughters room. Upon entering the room, he noticed that her nightlight had burnt out, and his daughter was clutching her blanket. With a small chuckle he walked forward, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong, Jane?" Harry asked, using Janie's nickname. Upon hearing this, the girl slid out of her covers, clutching a little brown, stuffed bear. She let go of the bear the moment she had climbed into her fathers lap, and swung her arms around his neck. "The light went out, Daddy, and the monsters are going to come out," the little girl whispered into Harry's ear, as she sat back in his lap. Harry put his arms around his little daughter and chuckled softly.

"Monsters, oh?" The man said with a bit of a sheepish grin as he held his daughter. "Well, you tell those monsters that if they want you, then they'll have to deal with your dad." As he said that, he tickled his daughter, laughing as she squirmed and giggled, finally he stopped, and the girl settle back down. He brushed some of the girls sandy blonde hair out of her face as she yawned. "Alright, go on, back into bed, young lady. It's late, way past your bed time."

"Daddy," Janie whined as she crawled back into her bed pulling the covers up to her chin protectively as Harry stood up, taking hold of the bear. He held it in his hands for a moment, remembering the day that his wife and him had given Janie it. It was his wife who had actually give the poor stuffed animal a name. Gruffy. Of all things, Gruffy. Janie had Gruffy since she was a baby, and had clung to it ever since. With a smile, he lent down and tucked Gruffy into the covers next to Janie, before pushing back her hair from her face.

"Mummy's not coming back is she, Daddy?" Janie asked, through a yawn, as she turned over, wrapping her arms around Gruffy now, her eyes closed. Harry smiled softly, even though he knew his daughter couldn't see it. He shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Janie, not this time," he said, pulling the blankets more snug to his daughter. Again Janie yawned. "I miss her, Daddy. Gruffy misses Mum, too." Her voice was going weak, but what Harry couldn't tell was if it was due to her sleepiness, or if she was starting to cry. He whispered something the sounded like 'I know', to her before kissing her cheek and then forehead.

"Go to sleep, Jane. I'll leave the door open, and the light on for the night," Harry said as he began his walk back to her door. "And tomorrow I'll fix your light, that way the monsters wont bother either one of us."

Janie, who's eyes were still closed managed to yawn out the words, "Thank you, Daddy," before shifting a bit in her bed to get more comfortable. Harry smiled again at his daughter, shutting the door enough to where a beam of light from the hall just shone over Janie's face. The last thing he wanted, was to wake up in the middle of the night, and hear his daughter crying about there not being any light. Chuckling softly to himself he walked to his own bedroom, and the open the door quietly as he stepped in, closing it behind him. He changed quickly out of his black suit in to a pair of black cotton pants, and a white shirt.

After a moment of pacing around the room, Harry finally slipped into his bed, shutting off the lights. For a moment or two, he lay awake on his back, pondering what he would be doing for the next week besides boxing up his wife's closes and making sure that Janie was alright. "Bloody hell," Harry yawned before his eyelids finally shut, and he, like his daughter drifted off into a dream filled sleep, though come morning, he was less likely to even remember what it was he had been dreaming about, and it was probably for the better, too.


	2. We Meet Again

"Give me it, it's mine!"

Janie Marie Potter was a short girl for her age, even though she was only five years. Her mother had always told her to blame her father for that, while her father always told her to blame her mother for her being a blonde. But now, as she was jumping up and down trying to her hat she wasn't blaming anyone for anything, only wishing she was taller - actually wishing that she was older. Blonde eyebrows knitted together, she continued to jump up and down, huffing with each jump. Oh, where was her dad when she needed him. "It's my hat! It's mine, give me it!" Janie cried, flailing her arms wildly in the air, trying to grab hold of her hat. Her brows knitted once more as a stubborn pout crossed her face.

"Patience, I think she wants her hat back," came the soft snicker of another girl, slightly older than Janie herself. Pale, white blonde hair pulled back, and out of her face. Her features were anything but round, and soft. The girl she was speaking too was exactly the same, only her hair was down. The two of them seemed to have shared the same thoughts as they pursed their lips together, each holding back a smirk. "Alright, Senna," the other girl said, taking a step back from Janie, holding the hat over the younger girl still. "Let's give her hat back to her," Patience snickered in a sickeningly sweet voice that only a nine year old girl could possibly use. With tiny cackles coming from the two twins, Patience threw the hat. All three girls watched as it went sailing, flying over head, even though it's flight didn't last very long until it hit a passing wizard in the back of the head.

"Now you've gone and done it!" Janie wailed, shoving her hands down to her sides as she looked up to the two older girls. "And that was my best hat! Just wait until my dad hears about this," the five year old pouted, stomping down her left foot, as if to prove her point. One of the twins, Senna, smiled sweetly.

"We were just having some fun you know," Senna said airily, sticking her nose in the air. "Our mother never lets us have any fun. We can't even play with our brother or sister anymore because she wants us to grow up." She giggled, pausing for a bit before continuing. "That's why we're going to bully her into buying use the new Nimbus 300-"

"That," Patience jumped in. "Out flies the old Firebolt model by some good mileage. It'll get you from here to Yorkshire faster than you can say Lumos, did you know? Awfully fast broom, don't you think? I think it'd be rather fitting. We've been riding our brothers old Nimbus 2001 for the past year, and it's quite boring - you can't even get a good speed with it - !" The girl narrowed her eyes on her sister as she was suddenly cut off by her twin who crossed arm small arms, and nodded.

"Exactly. Mother wants us to do our best in flying lessons when we get into Hogwarts, you know, but I don't see _how_ we can do that when we're stuck with that old model," Senna scoffed, sighing dramatically for the effect, which only caused Janie to roll her eyes, a rather bored, and impatient look on her face as she pursed her lips together stubbornly. In doing so, Janie only managed to make her self look younger. She sighed and shook her head before turning to look over her shoulder, wishing her dad would hurry and take care of whatever it was that he was doing. "You two are full of it," Janie said stubbornly as she stalked off to retrieve her hat. Once she got it she shuffled quickly over to a couple of seats near by, where she usually sat while waiting her for dad. Out of the corner of her eye she could still see the two twin girls gaping after her before turning their heads and crossing their arms. Such idiots, and they were what, only a few years older than Janie herself?

Muttering silently to herself, Janie began to swing her legs back and forth, watching now as some blonde man strode up to the girls. From where she sat, she could hardly make out the words that the two girls were chiding the man with, but few she made out were: "It's about time!" "Wait until I tell Mother." "You were supposed to be here an hour ago!" Turning away from the twin girls, and the man that now joined them, Janie covered her mouth trying to stifle her giggles as her sandy blonde hair fell forward, and over her eyes. She felt sorry for that man, who ever he was. _He_ had to deal with those two brat's constant nagging, and boasting. Janie had gotten rather tired of it, and fed up. Those _had_ to have been the most spoilt girls she had ever seen in her five years of being alive, and that wasn't saying much. Looking up once more, with a quick glance around, a smile spread across Janie's face as she waved a hand in the air shortly before placing her hat back atop her head.

"Daddy, over here!"

**-**

**Wife of Well Known Auror Killed**

Investigations continue on the death of Luna Potter, wife of the well known Auror, on 15 April. Witnesses claim that Potter was having a normal day on the street, doing what any normal witch (or Muggle, if that be the case) would do. It would seem that neither witness had noticed anything strange about the happenings around Potter that evening, and all seem to have agreed that the attack was not planned.

The former Death Eater in question, Augustus Rookwood, is one of the few remaining on the loose, and all are cautioned to keep a sharp eye out. Auror's are posted at current underground spots, and all busy marketing areas. Ministry Officials from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as well as the Department of Magical Transportation would like for it to please be noted that they are indeed keeping a close check on the Floo Channels, and all networks within a 30 mile radius of each other.

"Rookwood is a highly dangerous criminal, I'm quite sure you all are aware of this. Please, take caution. Former Death Eater or not, it is likely that he will strike again. His targets: Random Muggles," Said none other than Harry Potter himself earlier this evening during a meeting with the Minister of Magic, setting his affairs in order, and making sure that the right actions are being taken to further insure the safety of both with Wizarding and Muggle world alike.

Harry stood outside in his front lawn. The even air ghosting down the street in a breeze strong enough to send a few leaves rolling down the street. As the sun was beginning to set, the sky was lit up with brilliant shades of pinks and oranges, and times near the clouds, light shades of purple. Too bad the rest of life couldn't seem as peaceful as the scene that was played out at the current moment, families finally retiring into their houses for the night, but not Harry and Janie. No, Harry was busy watering the bushes that lined the front of the house, and Janie was busy seated on the front step, a copy of the Daily Prophet on her lap and her chin nestled comfortably in her hands. Her eyes, skimming the paper, she was reading only the words she knew, trying her best to sound out the ones she didn't, and passing over them if she just couldn't get it.

Half tempted to spray his daughter with the hose, Harry just chuckled, watching her _read_ the paper. In a sense, she reminded him awfully of Hermione, and there his heart went out, wondering where his old friend could be. She had long since married their friend Ron, and with their last letter they claimed to be traveling Rome. At the same time, seeing Janie sitting there in her red and white shirt and blue overalls, with the woven hat that had a ribbon dangling off to the side, she reminded him painfully of Luna. However painful it might have been to see his late wife within the image of his daughter he managed her a smile when she looked up at him. She smiled and waved before turning once more to the paper in her lap, now engrossed watching one of many images move about on the paper.

What neither of them knew however was that an air of indifference was strolling down the street not far from them, and it was sure to be a blast from the past to Harry once he saw who it was. Ironic or not it was Draco Malfoy who strode down the street, his hands shoved into his pockets of his black cotton pants. His shirt, while dress attire, was pressed clean and left un tucked. His own white blonde hair in need of a trim as it was curling at the nape of his neck, and beginning to hang in his eyes. Under his breath, however, he was muttering most foully about his _many _sessions with his shrink, and how much time he had wasted in the last eight years in seeing that ninny. He really did wish his mother would consider letting him off the hook. He wasn't mental anymore.

Honestly, he didn't hear people whispering when there weren't people to whisper around anymore! He didn't hear or see half of the things he had near the end of his sixth year at Hogwarts.

"Dad, dad, dad, dad," Draco heard a girl whine just up a head, followed by the sounds of what he supposed was her laughing. Arching an eyebrow, he glanced skyward. It was nearly dark out, darker shades of purple and now some fading blues were setting in over the pinks and oranges. There were no other families out on the street that he could see, still, he pressed on, even as the girl spoke once more to her father. "Daaaaaad! Daddy - you missed a spot!" The blonde man had to roll his eyes, a scowl setting in on his face. Shouldn't that girl be inside by now? Wasn't it dangerous to be out on the streets at this time, from what he had heard, _Potters_ wife had been killed. An innocent bystander she was, too. The day's article was the first in many years that he had actually read that had Potter's name in it. It was a name he hadn't read in a while, not since he was at least twenty.

Finally, he could see the house with the little girl standing on the grass. From what he could see, she looked like a farm girl, with her overall pant legs rolled up to her knees, the sleeves to her red and white sleeved shirt rolled up as well, not to mention the fact that she was clutching a straw woven hat to her head, and she was standing in the grass bare foot, a copy of the Daily Prophet in her other hand. Even with her blond hair pulled back in a braid (and from what he could see, it was falling out of its tie), she looked exactly like one of those farm girl types, though she was a bit small, and it was rather hard for him to guess her age because of it. Just across the street from the house now he could see man, whom he supposed was her father, but his back was to him, so he didn't get a good view of his face - well, he didn't get a view of his face at all for that matter!

"I did not."

"Daddy, I can see a dry spot from here! You missed."

"Where then, Jane?

"Right there, can't you see it Dad? Honestly, I think you need _new_ glasses," the girl gigged.

Draco watched as the two of them moved about the yard, the little girl pointing out the dry spot in the bushes to her dad, he rolled his eyes, and shifted his weight. He merely snorted when the girls father had sprayed her lightly with the hose, and she squealed and hurried to the front step once more, clutching her hat to make she it didn't fall, and still holding on to the Daily Prophet. It was then that Draco recognized the sound of the mans voice - and his laugh no less. For a moment, Draco gaped open mouth, very unMalfoy like, and his stomach gave a violent lurch, before he closed his mouth. He swallowed thickly, and dry mouthed. It couldn't have been, could it? He was sure that for the past five years that _he_ had moved away from London - or at least to Yorkshire. Draco was sure that _he_ wasn't still living in the local area. Oh, _Merlin_…

"Well, well. Saint Potter," The blonde drawled lazily as he crossed the street in a nonchalant manner. The words had felt so alien in his mouth, they hadn't been used in so long, and he inwardly flinched. "Fancy seeing you here. Long time no see, wouldn't you say, Potter?"

Janie, who was actually crouching on the front step now, in a cat like manner, snapped her head up at the upon hearing her last name. Harry instantly spun around. The tone of his voice, and that old name, _Saint Potter_, had caught his attention all to quickly, and he had turned in time to see a man, a blonde man crossing the street, stopping just on the sidewalk in front of the very lawn on which he stood. Harry couldn't be sure if he had visibly paled, but what he did notice was that his eyes had narrowed, and at once he recognized the pointed features of the man who stood just feet away from him. Defensive much? Oh, yes, and plus, this was Harry after all. His eyes remained narrowed, even as he dropped the hose, which was now off.

"I suppose a 'hello' would be asking too much of you now wouldn't, Potter-?"

"Janie, go inside." Harry said quickly, turning his head over his shoulder to make sure that his daughter followed suit in what she had been told. With a confused expression, Janie had jumped up from her crouching stance, nearly slipping as her feet were wet, and slowly entered the house, though she could be see peering out of a window not far from the door. Once he saw his daughter was inside, he turned back to the blonde man before him. "Malfoy," he said slowly, eyeing the man. "What are you doing here?"

"Ooh," Draco managed to snicker, building up his brick walls all over again, even though a part of him didn't want to, and a part of him did, and a good part of him was hurt by the look that he was getting from the raven haired man. "Not very friendly, are we? What's the matter, Potter, gone and let a birdie fly into your knickers? Can't have been too smart on your half, could it?" Oh, well, that probably wasn't the smartest thing to have said, was it? Draco knew this the moment it had rolled out of his mouth, and instantly he shut it, feeling as if he could bash his skull into a wall.

Harry's eyes had narrowed dangerously on Malfoy, his jaw, as well as his fists were clenched, and his knuckles were turning white. He could feel a dull pain in each of his palms as his nails slowly started digging into the tender flesh there. "Malfoy," the man managed through clenched teeth, his voice dangerously low. "Get the fuck away from me and my daughter - or I swear, Malfoy, I swear I'll have you."

Draco smirked. "Is that a threat or a promise," he drawled, then in a low voice said, just before walking away; "Because I believe you've already had me, Potter."

Scowling after the man, Harry curtly turned and walked back inside of the house, the door shutting with a loud thud. The repeated words in the blonde mans head, wouldn't leave him until his very far down the street, out of sight of that house.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, **stupid**._

* * *

Okay so this may or may not be as stupid as the first. But aren't the twins just like Draco was when he was younger? They are to me.. 


	3. Malfoy Insanity

Okay... Here's what Draco's saying is the reason forhis andHarrybreak up. A bit short, and a bit stupid. Hey, it's 4Am, can you blame me?

* * *

"Draco…"

_Saint Potter._

"Draco…"

_Scarhead._

"Draco!"

_Potter._

"Draco Lucien Malfoy!"

"_What_?" Draco snapped, turned to face his doorway, nearly falling over himself as he did so. He scowled, kicking away a book that had fallen off of a bookcase before actually taking notice, his scowl deepened. To say that Draco Malfoy was in a good mood would be the understatement of the year. His eyes narrowed on Kathryn, or as she preferred, Katie, his half sister. He rolled his shoulders slightly, cocking an eyebrow as he looked at the sandy haired woman who was leaning against his door frame with her arms at her sides - trying to look innocent of all thing. "Katie," Draco growled lowly, his eyes never leaving his sister. "What are you doing in my room, shouldn't you be watching the twins until their tutor gets here?" He snarled bitterly, causing a passing house elf to scamper by down the hall quickly, Draco only further scowled. Moving from his beside, the man started to pace around his room. "Well?"

It wasn't that Draco was mad at anyone thing, not it was more of the fact that he had been thinking too much, and to hard, and he wasn't getting anywhere with his thoughts.

Katie gave a short laugh before rolling her eyes. Still leaning against the door frame she crossed her arms, watching as the man whom was her half brother paced around his room. This, needless to say, highly amused her. Actually, nearly everything he did amused the girl. "They're with their tutor, you twit. If you'd stop thrashing about you you'd be able to her them in the study. 'Malfoys do not indulge in concepts so frivolous as favorites'. Honestly, you'd think that they were some type of robots, the way they were talking." She said with a small huff, uncrossing her arms. "They give the same response when asked what their favorite foods, clothes, colors, and ever persons are. Honestly…" Katie finished with a shake of her head. Sometimes she was awful glad that she never had a Malfoy tutor, or rather that she wasn't raised in the Malfoy way of life.

Snorting with diverse laughter Draco stalked over to his closest where he had promptly thrown open the door and filed through all of his robes, pants, and everything else there was in there. "Malfoys do not love, Malfoys are not romantic, Malfoys are never sorry, and Malfoys _do not _indulge in concepts so frivolous as favorites because it is simply the Malfoy way," Draco recited with a slight snarl, remembering all of his lessons he had been given as a child by his father. Of course, he didn't expect Katie to know the Malfoy way of things. She was meant to have been raised as a Lestrange, but they had been hauled off to Azkaban when she was an infant, and she was placed into foster care until her fifth year when she became a Malfoy after the death of Lucius Malfoy. _Bloody bird,_ Draco thought bitterly, glaring at the girl whom he had thought, and come to know as his cousin for four years of his life. She had it easy! Narcissa had just taken the girl in! Bloody bird indeed.

"Yes, well, Malfoys aren't so supposed to do boys either," Katie said lightly, turning her head up a bit, still looking at Draco. A small smirk turning up the corners of her lips slightly. "Or rather, they're not supposed to _want_ or _do_ boys either. Are they?"

Huffing, the man turn away from his closet, slamming it shut. With another huff he leaned heavily against it, crossing his arms over his chest. Ever since his run in with Potter the other day he'd been a little.. Edgy. Even thought it wasn't Potter whom he'd seen first, but his daughter. He wasn't quite sure what hurt more. The fact that Potter had gotten married, or the fact that he had gotten married and had a kid. Probably the latter. An here Draco was. Still single, and still living in the Malfoy Manor with his three sisters, and his mother. Who would have thought that Draco Lucien Malfoy would still be living with his bloody mother at the age of twenty five! Hell, Katie was no better. She was twenty four and still living with all of them as well. Malfoys honestly.

From there Draco's thoughts had wandered to where all of his problems began with Harry, actually, to where it all had started. It was confusing to say the least, his sixth year. Making a long story short on the going on's of Harry and himself becoming a - _couple_ it simply went as followed: Draco got drunk and made out with Harry, Halloween Masque came, and later that night he found himself in the Astronomy Tower with the other boy drinking beer of all things, talking like old pals, a pay back kiss had been issued from Harry, and one thing lead to another. In the end that had been in tower for a little longer than an hour. Draco had slowly begun to develop feelings for the raven haired wonder boy, and began to try to win Harry affection by trying to at least be civil with his friends. However, in the end they had become a couple.

Now, news of this had spread around, and the boys had of course been trying to keep it down, as Draco was the son of a Death Eater, and Harry was The Boy Who Lived. Eventually, Lucius Malfoy found out, and his owned his son one night in Hogsmeade, leaving him for dead in the stormy cold night in one of the back alleyways. Needless to say, Draco had been gutted like a fish, and it was simply luck that he managed to survive. Though no one under stood how exactly he did it - well, besides the fact that the following people had found him; Ron, Hermione, Harry, Lupin, Tonks, Charlie Weasley, his own mother, and lastly Professor Snape, and in that order too. God, sixth year really wasn't his year at all.

Talk about angst.

"Draco, get your arse back to earth!"

"Merlin Katie, didn't know you liked my arse."

"Oh, that's disgusting, Draco!"

"You were the one looking at it."

"Wasn't." Katie groaned, crossing her arms over her chest once more, listening to the sounds of the twins, Patience and Senna reciting the very thing Draco had recited to her just moments ago. Oh, Merlin, he wasn't lying. It really _was_ the Malfoy way to have all the children to be taught the same way. "Honestly Draco, it's no wonder Narcissa still has you seeing that shrink. Quite frankly I don't blame her. Not everyone thinks your arse is the most wonderful thing on the face of the earth." She said, shaking her head, watching as Draco crossed the room now, only to take a seat on the edge of his bed. Katie's eyebrow's shot up instantly. "Are you ever going to tell Duvall why exactly you and Harry broke up?"

"Eventually."

Furrowing her brows, the blonde woman looked at the man on the bed before turning her head up a bit, knowing very well that she was going like the final answer she got. "Are you ever going to tell me?"

"When you ask."

"Why did you and Harry break up?"

"Because of the sex."

"That's all you two ever fought about in seventh year, Draco!" Katie cried, placing a hand to her head. Even though she couldn't see him, she was very sure that Draco was smirking.

"He wanted to be on top."

"Oh for Merlin's sake, you can't be serious!"


	4. We Need To Talk

Short chapter, I know. I didn't really know what to write. But, things will hopefully get moving soon. Sorry for the shortness!

* * *

"He did _what_?"

"Ron, it's honestly no big-"

"He should be sent to Azkaban!"

"He didn't do - Ron… He, argh!"

"What's wrong, Harry?"

"I'm not going to bother," Harry sighed, placing his head into his hands. It was almost impossible to try and talk with Ron about this sort of thing. This sort of thing being how randomly it had been for Draco Malfoy to have walked down his street, seemingly out of nowhere. Then again, the topic was a Malfoy, and Weasleys and Malfoys had never actually gotten along, even after all these years. Still, looking up, he couldn't help but to grin at the confused look on the face of his friends head in the fireplace. "It's nothing really, Ron. Malfoy just happened to stroll down the street the other night when Janie and I were outside."

"You should have socked him a good one, mate, you know - for old times." Ron grinned. "And maybe cursed him a good one too. A few warts might not have been a bad choice either - oh, and maybe you could have turned his hair green… no, no.. pink. Yeah. I think that would have went over quiet nicely, if I do say so myself."

"Ron," Harry muttered into his hand slowly looking up.

"Yeah?"

"He's my ex boyfriend, not my ex worst enemy of all time."

"Oh, right," Ron's cheeks flushed. "Look, Hermione's calling me. I gotta go. See you and Janie in two months then?" Without waiting for a response there was a small pop, and when Harry looked up, he found that Ron's head had gone.

With a loud groan Harry threw himself back on the couch, covering his face with his left arm. Why him? Why, did somebody up there honestly mean to make his life a living hell, for all of the world to see? Or was it not enough that he could handle almost anything be problems with his once boyfriend? Let's see. Harry had gotten married. He had a daughter, whom he was now raising on his own ever since Luna had died. That was probably the funnier of all the things that had happened to him. He had married Luna Lovegood. Some things were better left unsaid. He couldn't even remember when he began liking Luna, only that it had begun after they had both left Hogwarts.

"_As much as I'd love this to just be about sex," Draco drawled, trying not to let the seriousness creep into his voice. "We have to talk."_

_"Alright, have at it," the Gryffindor said, brushing water from his bangs as it began to start dripping water. "I'm all ears."_

_"Potter, you're an absolute thickhead sometimes," Draco said, though it was lacking his typical sneer, albeit the fact that he was absolutely tempted to use it. "I meant we. As in plural. As in You and I. Not just me," he folded his arms over his chest, shaking his head._

Harry groaned again, removing his arm from his head. It was taking all he had not to beat himself senseless at the moment. He was staring blankly at the ceiling, wondering just what he should do. He gave another groan he sat up, staring blankly at the fire, which seemed to be slowly dying out. Harry rubbed the back of his neck. He was at a loss. Actually afraid of what might happen, when all those years ago it was Draco who had been afraid, and Harry leading the way. Maybe time was finally coming back to bite Harry in the ass.

"Bugger," Harry grumbled as he finally got up, moving over to the nearest table. Pulling out a scroll of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink, he stared off into space for a moment, thinking of what he should do exactly. Finally, his hand started moving, and his neat scrawl was displayed on the parchment. A knot in his stomach formed as he looked down at what it was he had just wrote. And he had ever intention on sending it off as well.

_Malfoy,_

_We need to talk. Meet me in front of the Three Broomsticks at four in the afternoon on Tuesday. I'll be waiting._

_- Harry_


	5. That Was The Past

**A/N:** Okay, so, not the best, but at least it's something, right? Well, tell me what you think, and as soon as I can get my brain working again I'll get working on the next chapter and get it up as soon as I can. Much love and thanks mucho for the reviews guys!

* * *

"_Do you want this, Potter?" he said, his voice quiet and slightly breathless. The rational part of Draco wanted to pass this all off as teenage hormones, but there was something about the way Harry looked and the way his skin felt under his fingers that sent shivers down Draco's spine. _

"_Oh bite me," Harry replied, nearly loosing grip of anything that was remotely rational. It was teenage hormones, it had to be. It was the only way of explaining what was happening, why he was in a chair with Draco standing over him. They weren't drunk, and yet every touch, the slightest contact of skin was like fire. It felt right, and wrong at the same time._

"_Gladly," Draco answered, that smirk ever-present._

Draco stared blankly down at the letter before him. He couldn't believe it. Surely this wasn't a good thing for him at all. He could only hope that the other man wouldn't yell like a mad man at him. That was false hope. After what he had said to Harry the other day he'd be lucky if the Auror didn't kill him in an alley. It wasn't shock him. If Harry's temper was the same as it had been in their last two year at Hogwarts then there was no doubt that Draco would be in for hell. He suddenly felt very sorry for himself for ever having opened his mouth the other day. He wanted nothing more than to just change what had been said. But it was too late.

Having tossed aside the letter Draco wondered more and more about what might just be happening. He couldn't even remember exactly why they had even broken up or who gave the final word. Though it was more than likely Harry who had the final word on it, he couldn't be sure. Draco may have been the cause of the break up. Why, why where the two of them such thickheads at times?

"Draco, it's four," Patience called from the hall, her voice whiney, as if she had called him before. "Don't keep Harry waiting."

"Bugger off, you bird." Draco snapped, sticking his head out of the door, glaring at the girl who was standing at the end of the long hall. Before his baby sister could respond he had disappeared with a loud crack that echoed through the halls and down to the foyer where Narcissa Malfoy simply shook her head. Honestly, couldn't he do that out side?

**----**

Now, Harry told himself, was not a good time to get drunk. After all he had things to do, but why was he doing this in the first place? What was he trying to prove? That he still had feelings for the other man? Oh sure, that would make loads of sense. What about his sexuality? That would make more sense actually. He was so confused on that; which would make more sense, that is. Maybe he was still gay. Often times he still found himself looking at other guys backsides, well, more than often. All too much really.

What would Janie think?

Oh, God, Janie!

Janie was only five years old, what would she think? More or less what would she tell her friends? "My daddy fancies boys!" Oh, that was a horrible thought! Harry didn't know what he was going to tell his daughter. He couldn't just send her off to live with Luna's father. He was her father. He was the one responsible for looking after her. This time, Harry knew, he had it worse than Draco Sometimes, with being an Auror a and father. Harry thought that his job as an Auror was far more easier than his job as a father. Get the bad guys, and lock 'em up! As a father raises a child, teaches and gives advice. Explain what's going on in the world, not always the easiest thing, and now was no better.

As Harry stood there, leaning against the wall on the outside of The Three Broomsticks, he waited patiently for the blonde man to arrive. It was already 4:10. Huffily he shifted his weight from one leg to the other, rolling his shoulders as he did so. Why was he still waiting anyway? He could have gone and picked up Janie from Seamus', and then went home so the two of them could have dinner later and call it a night, or possibly watch a movie or two.

And then there was a crack from just a few feet next to him. Harry stiffened a bit.

"You're late. And not fashionably late, either."

"Sod it. If it wasn't for my sister I wouldn't even be here right now.

Harry rolled his eyes. "So glad you can remember things. You always were blonde enough for the both of us."

"And you have always been thick enough for the both of us." Draco replied with a scowl as he crossed his arms over his chest. Did he come here just so they could bicker about the things that the both of them already knew? God, if that was the case, then this was surely a waste of his time. He had much, much better things he could have been doing at that moment. Like sleeping for instance.

Smirking, Harry turned his head to look at the other man. "That could be taken in more ways than one, you know."

Draco, who couldn't help but to gape, gave a soft snort of laughter of the bitter sort. What was that man getting at? Had he really been asked here so that they could bicker on and on about things that they had bickered so many times about in the past - hold on. Draco groaned. Wonderful, less than twenty minutes of talking with Potter and his brain was beginning to melt into a puddle of stupidity. God, what did Potter do that always made him feel so stupid around him? Well, not stupid, more of forgetting what he had been thinking to himself, he was still quite witty around the other man, but that was far from the point.

"Potter."

"Yeah?"

"That was your kid, yeah?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh," Draco paused. "Potter, I'm still seeing my shrink because of you."

"Most certainly not because of me." Harry scoffed, covering up the fact that he wanted to laugh. How could it be because of him that Draco Malfoy was still seeing his shrink? He was twenty five years old, a few months older than he was, and Harry needed the most mental now compared to how he had been when he was sixteen, let alone seventeen. Then he hardly needed to see a shrink, but he saw one anyway. Back that it had been said that Draco needed all help he could get because of his serious family problems, and Harry was accused of having mental problems. Right. Harry was never the one who tore the dormitory apart after getting a letter from his father - partly because he never had one.

Draco shifted uneasily beside Harry, placing his hands into his pockets. He didn't know what was going to happen, and by Merlin, he felt like a first year on his first day at Hogwarts, getting ready to be sorted. What was this all about anyway - and why were they outside of all places? Shouldn't they have been inside where it was much, much warmer? Not that it was cold or anything.

"What are you on about, Draco," Harry said suddenly, breaking the silence between them. "Coming up to me and my daughter, insulting me like you did?" He asked, his tone having gone stern. It was clear that Harry really had taken the role of a father if he could go from laid back to stern all of a sudden. Draco winced. It was different from what they had known in the past, but Draco supposed that things did change over the course of the years.

"You were gay, Potter," Draco replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "And then you went and got married, and Merlin forbid, you had a kid! You and a bloody bird!" Okay - well, that didn't come out right. He winced inwardly. Yes, he had trouble letting go of the past, and it was becoming clear that he was suffering from it as well. "You were gay, Potter."

Harry was silent for a moment as he gathered his thoughts, casting his gaze to the ground. Scuffing his feet on the stone street he couldn't bring himself to look at the other man quite yet, not while he was still thinking. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't say anything could he? He couldn't take Janie back, deny that she was his daughter, he loved the little girl too much. Never had he regretted having her, he had never regretted getting married, even if it was to Luna, he learned to love, and when he did he had become happy. Now she was gone, and Janie was left, he didn't have to learn to love his only daughter. He loved Janie from before she was even born. "That was the past," Harry said softly.

"Potter, the past means something," Draco growled, narrowing his eyes. "You can't just deny that it never happened, you know damn well that it did!"

"We were teenagers, Malfoy! We were young!"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

Harry looked up, his gaze now on Draco. He let out a long breath before he pushed himself away from the wall to where he could stand in front of the other man at his full height. He proved them to be the same height. Nothing new there. "Alright then," he said. "If you're so bent on it, prove to me that it wasn't just the past."


	6. Proof Enough

Okay. So don't kill me. This chapter took forever to write, and it's horridly short. This is what happens when it's uber hot, and three in the morning. My mind wasn't all together. So.. enjoy the short chapter!

* * *

"_If you're so bent on it, prove to me that it wasn't just the past."_

Draco stared, jaw fallen. He didn't know what to say. How did Harry expect him to prove that it wasn't just the past. Was he supposed to have brought a Time Turner with him or something? Oh, he'd sooner be locked in a room with a bunch of Doxies. At least then he would know what to do. At the moment he couldn't even look Harry in the face, that was something he was sure had not changed yet. It was his blasted eyes! Even in their younger years Draco could never look Harry in the eyes without feeling guilty. On many occasions he would find himself lost in the other boy's (at the time) eyes.

What right did Potter have to say that it was all in the past? If it was still affecting one of them then it wasn't just in the past. It was more well - dragged out, so to speak. Even as he stood there, avoiding Harry's face directly, he could feel the other man's eyes on him. Searching him. _Oh, bugger. Bugger, bugger, bugger._

"Right," Harry said finally, pulling up his robes more closer to himself. "I knew it. Draco, Mr. Malfoy, Malfoy - whatever I'm supposed to call you, go home. Get some sleep," he said with a sigh, scuffing his foot. Glancing once more at the blonde man, Harry sighed. He should probably go check up on Janie.

"Potter."

"What is it now -!"

Just like that Harry found himself pinned against the wall in the place where Draco had just stood. There was only one had against his chest, and one hand alone keeping him there. Well, not really keeping him there so much as letting him know that he needed to stay where he was. Frankly, it just confused him, Draco's actions that is. What was he supposed to do? Stare opened mouthed like some moronic idiot.… Er, well, that is what he did anyway. Despite himself. Oh, this was madness. But how could he not have expected it? A look of shock was all that was written across his face. And that was when it had happened.

Draco pulled their bodies close together, unable to keep his eyes away from Harry's as he pressed his lips against the other mans. The two stayed like that for quite sometime, Draco with a hand behind Harry's back, and Harry with a arm loosely slung around Draco's waist. Completely kept up in the moment neither of them noticed the elderly witch who passed by as she let out a squeal, and continued on her way, with quicker steps than before. Neither of them cared, on some level of rational thought, however, they did care. They knew the world was out there.

And it was only a matter of time before people started prying back into their lives.

Pulling away, Harry felt flushed. His cheeks and his head were burning. Upon looking at Draco he notice instantly the tinge of pink that spread across the mans pale cheek. He wanted to laugh. He had seen Draco flush before. He wouldn't really call it a blush, and he had only witnessed Draco crying once, on the day he was disowned. Harry cried too. How could he not? That night he could still remember vividly, and it was something he was sure neither of them wanted brought up. Their sixth year had involved a lot of near death, and death experiences. While Draco had nearly died, Harry died for a total of two weeks. No one knew why.

Harry thought it was as strange was the Black brothers being brought back to life, among others.

"Proof enough for you, Potter?"

"I suppose so, Malfoy."

Both smirked. This time it was Harry who had pulled Draco in for a kiss, and to both their delight, captured the other man's lips in a kiss. For a brief moment Harry softly bit down on Draco's bottom lip, a thing he had come accustomed to as a sixteen year old. For awhile, after their second kiss, they moved to the side of The Three Broomsticks in each others arms. Despite how - mushy it might have been, it felt home to them. They didn't say much at first, enjoying the silence. Of course silence never lasted.

"People want to know, Potter," Draco said, his voice hinting the serious note. Both of them shifted. "The Daily Prophet hasn't given up on that article, at all. They saw us in the middle of it, the aftermath, and your death -"

"Of which I still have an empty gave," Harry grunted. "Not very charming."

"That's not the point."

"Oh, right, and your _lovely_ trip, and stay at Azkaban -"

"Of which I am still blaming you for."

"That's not the point. I was sixteen. How was I supposed to know I was going to die?"

"Anyway," Draco said, with a roll of his eyes. "Yes, my time in Azkaban, because of you, the day the wizarding world knew of your return up until then end of seventh -"

"Which was entirely all your fault, might I add."

"No, you might not."

"Poor sport."

"Potter!"

"Oh, right. Back to the - er… Hang on, what are we talking about?" Harry asked randomly. Draco let out sigh of frustration before hitting his head on the other mans shoulder twice, the final time leaving it there. "The paper, Potter, what do we tell people?"

"What do you think?"

"Stupid question. Hold on a moment, why was the end of seventh my fault, you're the one that broke up with me!" Draco said with a huff as he looked up.

Harry shrugged. "Because you wanted to be on top."


	7. A Talk

Mmk. So, it's been awhile. A long while. But the seventh chapter is up. Yay. But it's short. Like, really short.

* * *

"Harry, please, be logical." Hermione pleaded, linking arms with her best friend as they strolled down the street. She looked up at her friend biting her bottom lip. "It's been an awfully long time since Hogwarts, and you have a daughter now. Luna just past away, and Janie needs you. Besides, you said it yourself, you broke up with him for the better." She said, glancing back up at the man as they walked. She had only just returned home, and was no doubt told the news of Harry and Draco's little reunion. To say that she wasn't pleased was an understatement. Harry was still her best friend. She wanted him to remain happy. Even if that did mean him getting back together with his former. She was only worried that the two of them may be rushing things, and she was concerned for Janie, Harry's daughter.

Harry did feel a bit torn at the moment. Rather he didn't know what to do. He had been living a seemingly perfect life, a married life, with a wife and a daughter, and then his wife had been killed. His daughter started taking on traits of her mother, and he didn't know what to do about it. He didn't know what to tell Janie. During times like these, Harry was glad to have Hermione with him. "I miss her, Hermione. I really do." He commented, making the bond between their linked arms tighter. "I dunno what to do. And having him come back, well… You could say it made things a lot more difficult than before. How am I supposed to tell Jane all of this? She's still little. I don't think she'll much like the idea that her dad used to kiss boys when he was a teenager, and his ex boyfriend is back." He sighed shaking his head. It was all too clear that he didn't know what to do. "She keeps asking about her mum, Mione."

Hermione sighed as the two of them walked. Harry was in a rut. She remembered exactly why she didn't go jumping into a relationship back in school, but found herself in one soon after she left. With Harry, it had been a different story. His school relationship had seriously started out all about the sex. It was a love hate relationship in a manner of speaking. Then, it became more than that. He and Draco had begun dating in secret, and then the Prophet found out, and they were exposed, and everyone knew. "I don't know Harry. I just don't know. If you ask me, I think that Malfoy is just sex deprived. You two were only sixteen when this all started, and seventeen when it ended. You two were as attached at the hips as any non Siamese twins I have ever seen." The woman said wrinkling her nose slightly. "You both fancied a shag whenever you were alone for more than five minutes, which in my opinion you shagged in nearly every room, space, nook, and closet available in Hogwarts. Which explains why Ron and I caught you both in the locker room. A hormonal race to the finish line, if you ask me." Hermione shook her head, nudging Harry in the side lightly.

"No, no. Not true." Harry began, looking up wistfully. "It would have been everywhere if Flitch hadn't caught us in the Library that one night seventh year. We got detention for that. But you know, the best place for a shag would have to be the lake. You feel all… weightless, sort of like you're floating.. Only you're wet and-"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermione cried with a whine, placing the palm of her hand on her forehead. "I don't need to know the details. Moreover, I don't need to know where all you've shagged in that school. It is highly disturbing." She concluded with a brisk nod of her head, mentally shuddering at the mere thought of her best friend having a fiendish gleeful moment in the lake of Hogwarts. Oh, god. It was probably a good thing that Ron wasn't around. He would most likely be appalled by the whole conversation, he after all, was never fond of Harry's whole relationship with the former Slytherin. "Honestly. A hormonal race to the finish line. Wont that be a story to tell your daughter when she gets older and starts asking about sex, drugs, and where babies come from?" At that moment, she actually laughed. Harry was a single parent. He had a daughter. This situation would have been loads worse had Janie been born a boy.

Harry shook his head and groaned. "Hermione. Seriously. What am I going to do? I haven't the faintest idea how to tell Janie. Luna just passed away, I miss her, and Janie misses her terribly. And then Draco… and I just don't know what to do."

"I say that man is just sex deprived, and you both are better off as just _friends_. All of you actually." Hermione pointed out, patting Harry's arm with her free hand. "But, if you really want him as a part of your life again, Harry, then take the time to talk with Janie, and let him and Janie meet. However, I'm sticking by what I said before. It started off before as all about the sex, and it looks like it'll start out that way again, too. And if you two end up shagging on every surface of your house I swear, I am never going to come back over." The woman finished playfully, nudging Harry in the side once more, a grin on her face as she laughed. This however caused Harry to grin.

"Oh, come on." He started, un able to hold back his grin. "You can't tell me that you and Ron haven't shagged _everywhere_ in your house."

"Harry James Potter!"

"Oh. I'm good."


	8. Brother and Sister

I give you chapter eight! After another... period of time. Longer then the last chapter, we're slowly getting to the end of the fic. I'll try to update sooner now that I'm on winter break.

* * *

The Malfoy manor had always been something a dark comfort to the residents. None ever seemed to have complained about it in the past, nor did they ever seem to have minded the darkness of the place. The former lord of the manor, Lucius Malfoy, had always favored the halls and most rooms black. The lady of the manor, Narcissa Malfoy, was quiet the opposite. She had her study, which was more of a sitting room, and was pure white, with the exceptions of her two leather couches, and one arm chair. Once Lucius stepped foot in the room, he demanded that it be turned a different color. All other study rooms were just that. A room with a desk, several book shelves, a fire place, and many other items. There were a total of six studies. The largest of them had been Lucius'.

Nine years after the death of Lucius Malfoys, and the birth of the Malfoy twins, the manor remained in the same dark state. The lady of the manor having taken control of the home hadn't bothered to change the inner appearance of the manor, nor the outer appearance. With a total of five people within the walls of the vast manor, there wasn't much need for a change. Even with two nine year old girls running around the place, after their daily lessons, they had something to look at. Their room was lined with porcelain dolls. Many have been their mothers once, and several having been bought for them as birthday presents. Unlike many normal girls their age, they didn't seem to want anything to do with dolls. Much like their mother, they were concerned with their appearance, and what robes and dresses to wear.

In fact, all of the Malfoy women were like that, which often times made Draco wonder why he was still living with the lot of them. Other than the fact that when his mother finally passed away, the manor would become his, and he'd be able to kick all three of his sisters out. The twins, Senna and Patience, and his half sister, Kathryn, or Katie as she prefers. It wouldn't be anytime soon that his mother would finally kick the bucket, and he didn't mind the weight. However, he swore that if she kept sending him to his - his shrink, then he'd take his anger out on his sisters. Though Katie would likely curse him into next year.

A typical conversation with his shrink was pretty much: "How are you doing, Draco?" "Fine. Though, you know, I think I see dead people." "Ah, and how does that make you feel?" "What the bloody hell are you on?" "You hate your father, don't you?" "Oh, no. I could never hate a man who tried to murder me on more then one occasion, and left me for dead on another, and has been dead for eight years. What the bloody hell do you think!" "And how does that make you feel?" "Like smashing your face into that ghastly clip board of yours, why?" "Have a cookie."

However, today wasn't a day that Draco had to see that _charming_ woman. In fact, he had spent most of his day lounging about in the main sitting room, which was by far one of the larger rooms, meant for when hosting a kind of party, or when entertaining. He had always liked the room, though as a child was never allowed in unless with his mother or father. Even during the parties that they hosted, he would be told to mingle in either the dinning room, or the back gardens. Now, he lay perfectly comfortable on one of the black couches, one arm behind his head, and the other covering his face. A black cloak had been tossed carelessly over the side of the couch, and hadn't been paid a bit of attention.

"Mother says you won't get anything done this way," a young voice drawled dryly from the entrance to the door. Little foot steps were heard entering the room, and all Draco could do was groan quietly to himself, and open his eyes under his arm. "And it's doing you absolutely no good to just lie around all day like a big lump on a log, you know that? Sister even says it bad for your health to just mope all day-"

"And I suppose Kathryn would know what's going on with me then?" Draco snapped, never once moving his arm from over his face. "You birds are exactly alike. All you do is chatter, and complain. Kathryn gets it from Pansy, and you and your mirror get it from Mother," he sneered, silently damning the fact that he had sisters, and three of them at that. "Which one are you anyway, Senna or Patience?"

The little girl growled. "Senna, you twit!" Senna scowled, crossing her arms over her chest as she gave a huff, her blue eyes narrowed on the man who was lazily lounging on the couch before her. Without much warning she walked over to her older brother and sat on him. She furrowed her eyebrows as she looked down at him.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Draco sneered, instantly trying to sit up, but with the weight of his sister, that wasn't possible. He propped himself up on his elbows, a scowl etched onto his face. "You have a rather bony arse, I'll have you know."

The girl didn't answer him. Instead she sat there, her arms crossed over her chest, glaring down at her brother. There was something that he was hiding from everyone. He had come home the other night, from his meeting with Harry, and even then he seemed a bit off - almost wistful. Not once had she seen him like that. And if she remembered correctly, such feelings as wistfulness were not allowed, and were strictly against the Malfoy way. With her own scowl still etched onto her face she dropped her dead weight on Draco, continuing to glare down at the man, even as he winced. Senna loved this, and at the same time, she wanted to know what it was that her older brother was hiding from the rest of the family. It wasn't fair. It simply wasn't!

"Are you and Harry back together, or not?" She scowled. It was a simple question. Trust one of the Malfoy girls to be blunt, if anything. She, like her sisters, didn't like the fact that Draco was hiding something from them. Their mother hadn't yet caught on, and she wondered how long it would be before Narcissa finally caught on, and began to badger her own son.

Draco's lips slowly formed into a twisted scowl as he glared up at his sister. When she had dropped her dead weight, she had done it directly on his hip, and that wasn't the best of feelings. That was one of the reasons why he loathed living in a house full of girls. All of them, with the exception of his mother, were younger than him, too, and that just added to the annoyance. "I don't so how that is any of your concern," he spat bitterly, quickly jerking himself from under his sister, causing the girl to fall back ward into the couch. He sat up growling with frustration at his little sister, the nosey prat.

"Mother says it's a shame that you're still waiting around for him," the girl said airily as she straightened up.

Draco snorted bitterly. "Who says I give a damn about what Mother thinks? She's having me see a damn psychiatrist for God's sake!"

"It's for the best-"

"On my ass it is."

Frustrated, the girl sighed. There were several times when she and Patience, had wished that their father was still alive, even though Draco said that they were damned well lucky he was dead. They would have had more people around, and their would be more than just one male around the house hold. However, they understood that if Lucius Malfoy was still around, they would be considered the back up plan. That's what they were anyway. There wasn't a chance of Draco procreating, let alone marrying a female. Katie wasn't considered and actual Malfoy with the last name of Lestrange-Malfoy. The twins were already being called The Walking Talking Malfoy Rule Book by Draco, whom knew that rule book all to well.

It was almost insane how five people could live in one place that had so much room, and yet be so much alike, and never notice it. The twins were alike in so many ways other than their looks, Draco and Katie spent hours making sure that they were absolutely clean, and that their clothes were well pressed. However, all four of them thought exactly them same, always suspicious of something, and often times jumping to conclusions. And each were equally was whiney as the next.

"Are you ever going to get off your arse and actually do something around the house, or are we going to have a pantry full of house elves come and meet your every need. Quite frankly, Draco, that seems like a load of rubbish, not to mention a complete and total waste of time spent on moping around, wondering if your ex boyfriend is going to take you back," Senna said in one long, drawn out breath, her little blue beady eyes narrowed on her brother once more. "Now, honestly. Did you and Harry shag the other night or not?"

"Christ!" Draco growled loudly stomping up. He ran a hand through his hair, pretending that he did not just hear what he thought he had just heard. Never would he have expected one of the twins to ask him something like that, from Katie yes, the twins, never in his life. God. He blamed Katie for the way that the twins were turning out. Seriously, what more could be expected from the girl who, at the age of fourteen came up to him and said the blunt truth 'Draco. You're gay.'? He had been fifteen at that time, and the sad thing? It was the clear blue truth, and at the time, Katie was his cousin. "You know what? Yes. Yes, I shagged Harry flipping Potter the other night in an alley way next to the Three Broomsticks, and you know what else? I bloody well enjoyed it!"

Senna looked appalled. "Ugh," she said. "Draco, that's disgusting!"

The man rolled his eyes. "Then why the hell did you ask in the first place?"

"Because I didn't think that you would have actually answered!" The nine year old whined, wrinkling her nose. "I'm telling Mother!" And with that she had jumped off of the couch and scampered out of the room. Draco laughed.

"Go on then! You can tell her that I shagged him several times when I was sixteen! And several more times when I was seventeen, and I enjoyed every bloody minute of it, too!"


	9. Cooties!

Extremely short chapter, something to make up for my lack of updating. It was a spur of the moment type thing, and people were wonder how Janie would take it, and iunno. Just a bit of silliness.

* * *

"It's stupid."

"Ron."

"No, it's _really_ stupid."

"Ron.."

"I mean, it's so stupid, it's disgusting."

"Ron!"

"My daddy kissed _boys_?"

"Ron, see what you started?"

"Oh, sorry.."

Harry placed his head in his hands. He fought off the temptation to groan loudly and bash his skull into a wall. This wasn't a good thing. He could hear Janie scampering off into the other room, squealing out the same words over and over, as if she had learned something new and exciting. Well, it could have been new and exciting. It was new, but most certainly not exciting. He couldn't look up. He was sure Ron was staring at him, wide eyed. He removed his glasses and pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes, and took in a deep breath.

"_Daddy kissed boys!_"

He could hear Janie in the kitchen now, still squealing. This was going to be a long, long day, he figured. Worst of all, he couldn't even look up at his best friend. He knew that Ron wasn't all too thrilled with the idea of Draco and himself getting back together, and even the fact that they had already seen each other a few nights ago. At least he was trying to accept it. After what had happened when they were younger, Harry was almost expected a bigger reaction out of the man. He winced. He didn't need to remember that. That had been absolutely horribly.

Sighing, Harry leaned back in his seat before putting his glasses back on. He listened to the sound of his daughter squealing and jumping around in the other room. He winced again as he heard her giggle and make a song out of the three words she had been repeating. He was very, very tempted to tell her to go to her room and take a nap. He glanced at Ron, giving him a pointed look. "Never," Harry said before sitting up straight, "have kids." The serious look on his face didn't last long before Janie squealed loudly enough to make both Ron and himself laugh.

Of course Janie chose that very moment to run back into the room, circling the chair that Ron was sitting in before climbing into Harry's lap, a wide smile spread across her face. She pinched her own lips shut with her fingers, to keep herself from obviously giggling as strands of her blonde hair fell into her eyes. Finally, she couldn't stand it much longer before a smile spread out on her face once more and she giggled, looking up at Harry with her big eyes. "Daddy," she giggled, before pointing a finger at him. "You kissed boys!" She wrinkled her nose. "Boys have cooties." She giggled again

Harry looked up at Ron who was about ready to laugh. He scowled at the red haired man. He didn't find this funny in the least. "Janie," he said, looking down at his daughter. Ron snorted in a lame attempt not to laugh. "Daddy used to er… like a certain boy before daddy met Mummy." Harry winced. Janie was his daughter, and he was horrible at talking to her. Luckily, she had more of Luna's traits than his own, which was good. Even for a little girl, she was rather open minded, which was unusual, or at least he thought it was.

"Jane," Ron said from where he sat, looking amusedly at the father and daughter. He was doing nearly everything he could to keep himself from laughing. The situation was all too funny, and it should have been Hermione here, instead of him. "Your daddy was crazy when he was a boy. He liked this boy a lot." That had just about done it. He laughed. Even has he heard Janie giggle, he laughed.

"It's okay, Daddy," Janie said, patting Harry on the head as she giggled again, trying to hold back the obvious smile. She looked at him with pursed lips as she was holding back her smile. Then she giggled again before patting him on the head once more. "Mummy, knows. But, Daddy," Janie said, trying to sound serious now as she crossed her arms over her chest, only making herself look more childish. "Boy's are icky. They have cooties."


	10. Merlin's Teeth, Janie!

Janie Potter quietly closed the door to her room and made way to sit on her bed. With her legs folded under her she closed her eyes tightly. She could hear angry voices past the hall, that wasn't a place that she had wanted to be. Her dad was yelling something awful, and getting yelled at in return by another man. Oh, of course little Janie knew who the other man was; he was the same man that had been coming over for the past few weeks. The blonde one. Each time him and her dad would always start to fight, but this time it was worse, because this time they were yelling at each other. The five year old didn't even understand what they were fighting about this time. Last time they had been fighting about something that had happened during school - when they were still in school.

The girl bit down on her bottom lip and looked around her room. She had just noticed for the first time, since she had come in, that it was dark. A little whimper escaped her and she sucked in a deep breath. She could do this. There was nothing in the dark. She felt around for her bear, Gruffy, and held him close before glancing around the room once more, green eyes darting to the corners of the room. Of all of the things that Janie had to be afraid of, it had to be the dark. With a small 'eep' the little girl closed her eyes once more.

Janie clutched Gruffy tightly. "Mummy said there's nothing to be afraid of," she said into the fur of her bear, her eyes still tightly shut. She could still hear her dad and the man fighting but they weren't yelling anymore. "Daddy will be here soon, and he'll make the monsters go away, Gruffy," she continued matter-of-factly. Finally having been sitting in the dark room for a while, her eyes began to adjust to he darkness, and she was better able to look around the room. Everything looked in place. Her dresser was still where it had always been. Same for her toy chest, and small bookshelf. She couldn't help but to smile faintly to her self before she slipped off her bed and made way for her closet. She tripped twice on her way, over a small rag doll and a plastic teacup.

---

In the living room Harry sat down on the couch. Having just slammed the front door shut. Again peace and quiet ruled in the house, and the man wouldn't have it any other way. During the time that he had spent yelling at Draco he had seen Janie go into her room. By now, he figure, she had to have been asleep - granted if her light didn't go out on her again. Every time that little night light went out that girl would always wake up, and scream something awful. He was used to it. Five years of being the father to Janie would do that. Get him used to her late night screaming. Well, it wasn't screaming exactly. It was more of her screaming for him to go and fix her light and to make the monsters go away.

Standing up, Harry yawned, stretching his hands over his head. He began to walk toward the kitchen so that he could put things away from dinner, and clean up a bit. That was when he heard Janie scream. It wasn't one of her screams of 'There are monsters in the room', it was just a regular high pitched scream of a five year old. Harry stopped everything that he was about to do, halting in mid step before Janie screamed again. Now he bolted toward the door, and threw it open. He got there in time to see a figure, clearly female by the looks of it, clutching his daughter before disapparating with her with a loud crack.

"Merlins teeth," Harry hissed to himself. "Holy bugger. _Fuck._" With that the man turned on his heel, making quick to leave the house, in search of Draco. He'd get Draco, then he would get Kathryn, and then get would get Ron and Hermione.

Janie Potter had just been kidnapped.


	11. One Brain Cell Short

Sorry for the lack of updates, guys! I've been busy with school work, senior ball, and packing. But I have a present for you all! The eleventh chapter! XD Sadly, disclaimer says I don't own anything HP, but the characters that aren't from HP. Lot of good that does me, yeah?

Thank you to those of you who reviewed, it really makes me want to write more, and as they say, reviews are crack. You can't get enough of them! XD

* * *

She kept her eyes shut, listening to people walk around her. There weren't many of them and she couldn't figure out what they were saying. One of them had a raspy voice of a woman who had just got done screaming like one of the teachers at her school. Another that she could make out was a man who gave out short remarks. Everyone else in the room she couldn't quite hear, but what she did hear was the snickering and the scoffing that they made whenever someone would walk past her. She tried to move a bit, but remembered what had happened the last time. She had fallen over, thankfully, she was sitting on the ground against the wall. Now, she was up right again, wriggling her hands that were bound by ropes. She didn't dare to open her eyes.

Janie was scared, if that was anyway to put how a five year old girl would feel after being kidnapped. Well, no, she was more than scared. She stifled a whimpering, knowing exactly what would happen if she begun to cry. Being silenced was the last thing that she wanted again. No five year old didn't want to be able to not talk, and Janie most certainly didn't like it.

The woman snickered. "The poor thing is scared," she said walking to one side of the room. Janie felt her hands becoming untied. Once her hands were freed they flew to her eyes, covering them. She didn't dare look around her. The woman laughed at the little girls actions, as if that was going to do her any good. Children were so foolish, she thought. They had their own little world where to them, if they closed their eyes, everything would just disappear. Of course, the woman couldn't remember being a child. She remembered being a young lady.

One of the men in the room cleared his throat, glancing down at the shaking girl. He scoffed. "Then go get her a _doll_, Bella," he snapped, brushing past the woman forcefully, moving as far away from the blonde child as he could possibly get. He didn't want to be near it when it began to cry. The child was loud. "I trust that you remember what those are, yes?" he asked icily, glancing at the woman, ignoring the girl who let out a small whimper, clutching her hands over her eyes. A sneer curled on his lips. He never could stand children.

"Out in the lonely hours, the little girl has come to play. Out in the lonely hours, she has come to meet her day," the woman, Bella, snickered snidely, glaring at the man. She threw one hand into the air, turning to face the others with open arms. "Oh, truly, these are the lonely hours, and we haven't the time to play." A smiled, she saw, curled on the few other's lips. It wasn't a pleasant smile, it told her that they knew exactly what she was talking about. They had a job to do, and they were going to do it. And the girl was exactly their key. "And he will pay."

Janie stifled a cry and whimpered as quietly as she could, peaking through her fingers. She screwed her eyes shut once more. "I want my Daddy."

---

"Moping around like a lost sixteen year old isn't going to do you any good, Potter."

"Right, and I suppose you would know then, yeah?"

"I would reckon I know a lot more about what may be happening than do."

"Fine."

The two men continued to shout at each other, the three others in the room watching bemusedly. Knowing fairly well that this wasn't going to get them anywhere. It had been twenty minutes since they last had a moment of silence before Harry decided he wanted to take a seat on the floor, and Draco saying something along the lines of how he should have been sitting in a chair, or at least on the couch like a civil person would. Neither of the two were acting like any civil person would. In all actuality, they were acting like fifteen year olds, maybe even thirteen year olds. The more they fought, the more immature they had seemed.

Hermione, watched the scene unfold before her with arms crossed over her chest. She couldn't believe the men. With Janie having been kidnapped right out of her own bedroom, the two former lovers (She was unsure if they were patched) were fighting as if they had just come back from a Quidditch game at Hogwarts in their fourth year. She could tell that Ron was highly amused by all of this, and that Kathryn looked as though she'd rather be anywhere than there. "Honestly, sit down," the woman snapped shutting her eyes. Both men had ceased in talking, and Draco stalked over to the nearest chair and took a seat. Harry plopped down on the arm of the sofa. "This is getting us nowhere, and we don't even know _why_ Janie was kidnapped."

"Isn't that how it's supposed to be?" Ron asked, looking up. He shrugged his shoulders, ignoring all the dumbfound looks he was getting. "I mean, people aren't supposed to know why their kids are kidnapped. Harry, maybe someone has a grudge on you."

"Really, Ron? I had had no idea," Harry grumbled crossing his arms over his chest. "I'll be sure to inform the Daily Prophet first thing tomorrow, I'm sure everyone doesn't know already." He paused before placing his head into his hands. He really did sound like some teenager. He groaned into his hands before looking up. Harry glanced to Kathryn; she was the only one of them who had a Death Eater parent that was still alive, and she wasn't at all proud of the fact either. It had forced her into living at the Malfoy Manor with Narcissa, the twins, and Draco. Harry still didn't see how anyone could possibly deem the Malfoy Manor a safe place, he remembered all too well of Lucius Malfoy, and he wished he didn't.

Draco's thoughts were else where than the manor. He was actually trying to think of who would take Janie. If Lucius had been alive, he would have taken the girl and without a second thought, would have killed her right in front of Harry. He winced at the thought. There wasn't many Death Eaters left roaming London, and those that remained traveled in packs. They were probably using the London underground to get around. It seemed logical, that is - if they were traveling by underground. The blonde man crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes in concentration.

"It's my mum," Kathryn said, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "It's got to be. She's still out there, isn't she? What's to say that she didn't find you and Janie, Harry?" She asked turning her attention to the older man. He was the youngest man in the room, but he was still older than she was, by a good year, too.

"Great," Draco said, placing his hands on his lap. "Just what we all need; a barking mad murderous raving lunatic who's one brain cell short of pure insanity."

Hermione just barked out a laugh before covering her mouth. "Bellatrix?" She asked, looking at Kathryn. "Katie, are you sure it's your mother, I mean, yes there aren't many female Death Eaters-" Katie gave her a look "-but how can we be sure that it was her?"

"Because I think I know my mothers brain works." Katie said simply, glancing at Harry sympathetically. "Catch them off guard, and get them where it hurts."

Harry groaned into his hands once more.

The last thing Harry needed was his daughter in the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange.


	12. Bad Moon Rising

I've got a muse. And she told me to write this. It gives you more of a look in to what happened in the boys past. HBP does not exist, of course. The chapter is a bit choppy, but I like it well enought, and I hope you guys do to. Even if there is a typical Sue for Harry and Draco in there.

* * *

"We're going to die."

"We're not going to do."

"I don't think I remember how to do this."

"How could you forget how to do it?"

"I just -"

"Think _dog_!"

Harry stared blankly at Draco, avoiding the looks the others were giving them. They all continued their walk, it was late and though they knew very well where they were going they seemed to be going no where. The five of them had gotten off the Knight Bus just out side of a small town. Both Harry and Draco remembered the town all to well, and the house on the hill. One of the had run away from the house on the hill, and the other was running toward it. That was eight years ago, and now that they were both back it seemed like it was only yesterday. Harry remembered the events had that led up to that night, he had only ever discussed them with Draco; Ron and Hermione had been busy fussing over him, and Harry didn't want to worry them, more or less get lectured. The ex lovers reminded silent a few moments as they all continued their walk.

The night was cold and quiet as they slowly made their way into the empty town. It felt just like something out of a horror movie, Hermione had decided, holding onto Ron's arm. She chanced a glance at Harry and Draco and could only frown. They were walking side by side, Harry's hands were in his pockets, and Draco's arms were folded. At least they weren't fighting; though the two of them probably had agreed that that would draw attention to the five of them. They were five going into Death Eater territory not knowing how many they would be up again. The woman turned her head back around. They were barely out of the town.

"_Year's of waiting, Harry Potter. Had your mother not been a foolish woman, she could have been spared... for sometime, and you would have gone with out suffering. I would have expected Dumbledore's pride and joy, you, to have had at least the dignity of a wand on you're dying day."_

The raven haired man shut his eyes. It had been five days before Christmas, Hogsmeade had been packed, he remembered. Everything from that year happened in the cold, in the snow. The attack of the Death Eaters on Hogsmeade, the students running, the older students, the DA trying to protect themselves and others. Harry remembered an alley. Of course he remembered, he also remembered the knife Narcissa Malfoy had give him. Harry remembered what he did with that knife. Harry could still clearly see the bloody M that had been engraved on Lucius Malfoy's chest that led to a gash all the way down to his stomach. The inane laughter of a dying mad man still rang in his ears. That was the day Harry had almost met his death, too.

"Harry?"

"_Bow to me, Harry. Bow to me before you die."_

"Harry, are you all right?"

"_I'd bow to death before I'd ever bow to you…"_

Draco nudged Harry in the side, shaking the younger man out of his thoughts. He quirked an eyebrow but when Harry shook his head, he was skeptical. Draco glanced back up at Hermione and shrugged, watching as she turned around once again. If he was right, then he knew exactly what Harry was thinking about. But he didn't want to talk about it, and he was sure that Harry didn't either. There were just something's that were just to hard to talk about. Draco hadn't been in the Riddle Manor that night, he had been trying to get there. When he had found Harry his mind prayed that the worst wouldn't happen. He had feared for the worst. Harry had been covered in blood, whimpering and having a hard time moving.

That was a sight that the twenty five year old hoped that he never had to see again.

"_No, c'mon, keep your eyes open…"_

The blonde man shuddered. The image of Harry laying on the ground unconscious for a short amount of time was one that he wished that he could forget. He had done his best to clean the blood off of Harry, glad that it didn't belong to his boyfriend, but it made him wonder who's blood it was and why it was on him. Oh, he would find out later once the two of them were onboard the Knight Bus wherein Harry slept a good amount of the time, waking up ten minutes before they arrived at Hogwarts. He had explained the events in which had happened at the Riddle Manor.

That was when the hold group stopped. Harry took a step forward, taking in a breath, Hermione had reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, a frown set on her face. "Janie's in there somewhere," he said, turning around to look at the others. There were only the five of them. Just the five of them. And only two were set to go in. After all, only two of them could go in _undercover_. Draco walked up now, a casual smirk set on his face. Oh, sure, Harry mused mentally to himself. He can find a time like this to smirk.

"Tell me we're not going to come out all blood matted, Potter."

"It'll wash out."

"That's reassuring."

"I just want my daughter."

Draco smirked again, tilting his head toward Harry. The short conversations were the ones he loved. They always amused him to know end. "Come on, Scarhead," he said, nudging the other man in the side with his elbow. "There's a bad moon rising."

Harry cracked a fain grin. "Wouldn't be the first time."

The two of them stood in concentration for a moment, listening to the gasps of Ron and Hermione, and the sound of Kathryn snickering something about them being show offs. With in a matter of moments the sight the three of them saw wasn't that of two men. It was that of two dogs. One black. One white. Draco was nuzzling against Harry before nudging him with his snout, and the two of them shot off toward the Riddle Manor, running as fast as they could.

Hermione sighed, watching the two dogs run off. They didn't have their mind set anywhere else. She was worried for all of them; Janie, Harry, and Draco. Of course, she also didn't know what Draco meant when he had asked Harry if they would come out all blood matted. She had a rough idea of what had happened when they were sixteen. She remembered been worried sick when Draco had told her that Harry had been taken by Death Eaters. She had nearly lost her mind when he went to go find him. It was the next day that all of Hogwarts learned that Lord Voldemort had been killed. Harry was back by then, and avoiding the castle at all cost.

She had found him and Ron talking out in the stands of the Quidditch Pitch.

That was the day that thee of them had regained their friendship.

"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Harry said with a grin, pulling his robes closer to himself as he sat up._

"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Ron agreed with a laugh, throwing a snow ball at Harry._

_Hermione shook her head. Boys. "Mischief managed," she said, looking at the two boys who just stared at her a moment before going off in another round of a laughter._


	13. Finale A

I stayed up all night and day writing this. And it amuses me. Because my mused died more than half way through it.

* * *

_Harry struggled against the unknown Death Eater that held him as they appeared into a vast room with a loud crack. He yelled against the hand that covered his mouth, and shook violently within the arm that was firmly wrapped around his chest. He continued to struggle against the arms that bound him in place, and the hand that attempted to silence him. It was bad enough that he was hurting himself while struggling but as soon as they had arrived in the room pain seared from his scar, and it took everything he had to keep from yelling in pain. He would continue to yell and struggle against the Death Eater until he was thrown down to the ground where his hands at once flew to his head. Harry wasn't bothered by the sounds of the sniggering Death Eaters around him as they begun to circle, he was too absorbed in pain._

The two dogs quietly made their way into the Riddle Manor, the exact same thing on each of their minds; why couldn't they have been cats? Doing the whole sneaking in thing would have been so much easier. Then again, only one of them had ever been inside of the hold house as a dog, and it wasn't exactly to get in. It was to get out, and even then he had left tracks. In blood no less. Draco was fairly sure that the remaining Death Eaters knew to look for and capture any dogs that they saw wandering in and out of the place. Well, that was just spiffing, really. If they were caught, there were as good as dead. If they had been younger, he would have been dead before Harry, having betrayed the Death Eaters as a sixteen year old. No - he would have been dead if Lucius hadn't been killed. But that wasn't the point.

The point at hand was merely to figure out where they were supposed to be going with no way of communicating with each other in their animagi form. That was one of the many downsides to the whole plan. But their senses were shaper, which was something that the two of them were very glad for. Twice already, they had avoided being caught, both times it was the same Death Eater that walked past them. That told both Harry and Draco that there wasn't many Death Eaters that they had to deal with, even though there was only two that they wanted to deal with. They would probably end up dealing with the lot of them.

Both men, well, dogs, heard the sounds of a little girl crying.

Candle light flickered, threatening to go out. Threatening to leave the manor in a killer darkness of the calm night. The stale and dead air gave no warning, showed no signs of a changing wind, and that was not a good sign. The cry of a little girl soon came to a hush, and the soft pitter patters of hurried, scattered footsteps were heard through the manor. Frantic were the moving footsteps, along the walls were the shadows of running house elves, holding clothing. They had been set free. A high pitched scream sounded through the house, and then the sound of breaking glass. Harry took that as his cue to transform back, and so he did, Draco following suit soon after. Both of them looking around their surroundings, both knew exactly where they were. Again one of them knew it from coming into the manor, and the other from running out of it.

With another scream they ran forward.

"Potter, we're going to _die_," Draco hissed between breaths as the two of them continued to run. When Harry snorted he narrowed his eyes.

"We're not going to die. Stop exaggerating and _run_!"

It didn't take the two men much long in running, or so they figured, before they entered a room. It was a room that Draco recognized almost at once. It had been the room where the Death Eaters held their meetings, it was also the room where he had first been marked as a Death Eater. He wouldn't know it, but Harry knew the room as well; as the room he had nearly died in. Or rather, the room that he would have died in. But it was the sight before them that they both easily remembered from their own past experiences. A small group of Death Eaters lined the wall opposite of them. If the men had wanted to take a step back, they didn't find it in themselves to do so as they stared at the Death Eaters. There weren't that many. Four or five at the most.

There was a resounding cackle that seemed to have echoed around the room. Not a single person moved even as the doors behind both Harry and Draco slammed shut. If the two of them would still have been sixteen year old boys, they would have grabbed at each others hands, instead they opted for standing closer together, their hands gripping their wands. They were met by the same cynical smirk that neither of them would ever forget in their wildest dreams. Bellatrix Lestrange had stepped forward, a black cloak draped her shoulders. She looked ever the Death Eater. Purely insane and murderous, that could have been the only way to describe her, both Harry and Draco knew it.

The woman took her time, studying them. It was her way. A sneer curled on her lips as she heard the child cry out again. "Give it a _doll_, Rodolphus," she snarled, glancing out of the corner of her eyes to look at her husband. Not one Death Eater moved, but the child had finally stopped crying. Bellatrix couldn't help the smirk that found its way to her face next. "Tell me, Potter," she hissed, stepping down from where she stood. "What great speech did our lord say to you when last you were here? I suppose he told you that it was not love that mattered but power, yes?" There were murmurs that circled around the Death Eaters and she held her hand up to silence them. The sound of a low rising chuckle filled the room. "I remember you. You were in pain. Do you remember Potter? You wouldn't scream for me. You were so young."

_There was a thud as Harry was thrown against a stone wall. Groaning in pain did he fall to the floor to the sounds of several snickering Death Eaters, only one held a smirk so proud and full of cynical mirth. She was enjoying this. This was the pain that she had longed to cause, and now to finally be able to cause it - it was wonderful. There was a moan of pain that had been emitted from the fallen boy and a smirk crept onto her lips as she strode to him. The Boy Who Lived was in as much pain as she had ever seen him, and she was loving it. To bask in his pain was something of a dream come true for her. And as if to prove it, she struck her foot out, kicking him square in the ribs, and watched as Harry cried out in pain. Wonderful, she smiled as she bent down to whisper in his ear._

"_Scream for me, Harry," she hissed, raising her wand to the boy. "Imperio!"_

_Inside his head, Harry fought. He fought the voice telling him to scream. He squirmed on the ground, racking his body with pain as the mental battle continued. When at last his body was curled up he gave the hoarse cry of, "No! I wont!" caused Bellatrix to take a step back, a sneer forming on her lips as she glared down at the boy._

"_Do you hear him!" She shouted to the Death Eaters in the room, waving her arms around before turning once more to face the boy. "If he wont scream for me," Bellatrix sneered, her wand once more pointed at Harry, whose eyes were barely open enough to be able to see straight. "Then he will hurt. Crucio!"_

If only mental battles were the only thing Harry had to worry about at the moment as he watched the woman before him smirk knowingly. He had to wonder how a witch like her ever made it out of Hogwarts, he couldn't care to know how she got married; from what he saw, her husband was just as insane as she was, but it wasn't to him that she had a child. That thought still sickened him. He was very sure that it sickened Draco as well. "You've been planning this."

"Oh, aren't we the smart little Auror," Bellatrix cooed.

Draco snickered beside Harry. "I told you she was one brain cell short of pure insanity." Of course, his aunt didn't fail to hear that. She smirked, before she turned her head, chin up.

"And you're the one from a family of deranged murderers," she snapped. Draco snickered. "Not to mention you were ever the only one of us to be left for dead by his own father. I do believe he had attempted to gut you, is that true, or was Lucius playing boastful as he normally was?"

That was the trigger of both men. But the first reaction came from Draco. He had rushed up to his aunt, bringing his first back, he brought it slamming into her nose. And that was the very trigger of all activity in the room. The Death Eaters began to move forward as Draco brought his fist slamming into Bellatrix's nose once more. Harry was the first to notice that one of the Death Eaters had raised his wand. Amongst the shuffling and mass movement and the flying curses, it could have actually been a rather amusing sight to beheld.

"Stupef-!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Reducto!"

"Stupefy!"

"Rennervate!"

"Oh, bugger."

"You know a little help would be nice! Stunning, stunning would be good."

Draco snickered, before performing the full body bind on one of the Death Eaters. "It would be good if they would stop unstunning each other!" He shouted, moving out of the way of a charging Death Eater. "Protego!" He had managed to choke out before he could be hit by a random spell shot at him by his uncle. Staggering backward a bit he grumbled something about his damned family and how the lot of them needed to burn in hell. The inane battle of shouting curses and hexes back and forth continued. It was actually amusing at the point when Harry had cast the tickling charm on one Death Eater just so that he could stun another. In the end the raven haired man had stunned them both. Draco, put the last one more full body bind on a Death Eater before checking to see that all who were down had been stunned.

The only Death Eater to remain standing was Bellatrix. And she sat in a place where the men least wanted her. She was sitting next to Janie, stroking the now crying girl's hair, a smirk having fallen across her features once more. Harry shot Draco a glance, and all that the blonde could do was give him a look that read 'One brain cell short', before glancing to his aunt who had just pushed Janie away and stood up, looking at the two men. She couldn't have looked any more haunting then at that very moment. Harry reached into his pocket and tapped a rune, sending an emergency signal to the Ministry. Random throwing of spells had done the most of what needed to be done, even if it was an amusing sight to witness, but he wasn't about to take all of the Death Eaters in by himself.

"Daddy!" Janie cried for the first time since Harry and Draco had arrived. She sat in the corner with her knees drawn up to her chest. Her simple cry for Harry caused Bellatrix to laugh and the men to narrow their eyes, raising both their wands to the older witch. She smirked.

"Save me, daddy," she mocked, before going choosing to laugh in only the way an insane maniac would. Only her laugh was high pitched, and caused both the men to wince accordingly. "How are you going to save your widdle bitty daughter, Potter? Are you going to show her how a wizard kills? I'm sure she would absolutely love to see that."

Janie by this time was looking up, as if she were trying to figure out just what was going on. She only huddled herself more into the corner of which she sat, too afraid to move from her spot. The woman scared her. That was an understatement, the woman terrified her. She was very certain that she was going to have nightmares of the creepy woman until she was well older than her dad, that alone was a scary, scary thought. Her dad was old! She never wanted to get as old as him.

Harry glanced quickly over to his daughter before looking up at Bellatrix. He had thought that at the ages fifteen through seventeen he had loathed her, hated her. But what she had done this time, taken his daughter, hate and loathing weren't even the words to begin what he was feeling. Pent up anger, perhaps. She was the woman who had first killed his godfather, and then a year later would have killed him if it weren't for Voldemort having the intention of killing Harry himself. After the years he had spent trying to track her down, it came to this. Back in the room where he was meant to die at the age of sixteen. Rather ironic actually.

"She's not going to see how a wizard kills," Harry said, causing a quirk of an eyebrow from Draco beside and snicker from Bellatrix. "At least not how a proper wizard kills."

It dawned on Draco just what Harry meant. As an Auror, his job called for him to be a 'proper' wizard. If there was ever any need to take a wanted Auror out, the killing curse was what was needed. In all the years of reading the Daily Prophet, he had never once read that Harry used that curse. However, Draco did bare witness before to Harry killing someone. As gruesome as it had been. Harry had been completely silent at that time as well, moving his wand to guide the knife that was being used. How Harry had learned to do that at the age of sixteen wasn't something that Draco rather fancied learning. All he knew was the other man had always been a quick learner when it came to spells.

_The blood was already beginning to stain the snow, but neither of the boys seemed to notice. One was staring in shock at that sight that he saw while the other continued to draw an M in the air with his wand, watching as the knife slide across the mans chest, cutting deeper and deer each time. Four times did it before Harry stopped at the bottom left corner of the M, the knife sticking out of the Death Eaters chest. He brought his arm down in one swift movement, the knife mimicking his actions, dragging from the mans chest to his stomach. When movement of the knife stopped, Harry dropped his wand._

_The Gryffindor took a step back in the alley, looking at the scene before him. Watching as the man who was no on the ground, reached a hand out to his son. Draco didn't move toward him. Draco moved back and with that action Lucius Malfoy began to laugh. His last dying sounds were of an insane low laugh that soon turned into gargling coughs before eventually he lay dead in the snow. Both boys just stood there, looking at the body on the ground. Lucius Malfoy had been a mad man until the very end._

_Harry took another step back, not even bothering to pick up his wand. "I hate knives."_

Not one person in the room could count how fast the next few moments went. Everything seemed to have gone by in a blur. From Harry telling Janie to close her eyes to when he had conjured a knife. The Auror and the Death Eater circled each other, and Draco moved toward Janie, avoiding getting as close to Bellatrix had he could. Hisses of pain filled the room as both the Auror and Death Eater began attacking each other with wands at first. Cuts ranging from their arms, legs, abdomen, and chest covered their bodies by this point. The ending had been rather dramatic, in the sense that it looked like something out of a cheap action movie.

Well, that and a case of Harry having two left feet. If it weren't for the fact that he was actually trying to be careful with his footing, he wouldn't have tripped. But he did. It was a good trip nonetheless. The knife had landed on its target, and Harry's falling action, brought it down with him. From the back of the room, however, Draco couldn't contain his snickering. That had to have been the stupidest, if not funniest thing, he had ever seen since he had left Hogwarts. When Harry finally stood up, he didn't bother to take back the knife. He just turned his head the minute the doors opened, and three Aurors came through. So much for the emergency call.

After a moment or two discussing the events that had happened, the five stunned Death Eaters were hauled off as was one very dead Bellatrix Lestrange. Draco still hadn't stop sniggering, even as he walked with Harry back out onto the streets outside with Janie in his arms.

"I think my mother should have you in dancing lessons."

"Shut up."

Draco smirked. "Oh but Harry," he whined shifting Janie in his arms slightly. "You were just _so_ graceful back there."

"Do you wanna go? Lets go," Harry snickered, shoving Draco slightly as they walked. He rolled his eyes however when Draco batted his eye lashes.

"Only if you promise me a candlelit dinner."

Janie lifted her head slightly to look at her dad. She pursed her lips together momentarily. "Daddy," she pouted, causing Harry to look over at her before she spoke again. "I want pancakes and waffles when we get home. Can I have pancakes and waffles?" With that the five year old rested her head on Draco's shoulder once more before yawning. Draco couldn't help but to snigger.

"You cook, Potter? I didn't know that."

"I don't," Harry paused. "But you do."

Now it was Harry's turn to snicker.


	14. Interlude

Janie Potter was ten years old. She could be described as strange - weird even. There were just word, and they didn't mean much to her. She was a strange child. Close friends of her dad often say that she was just like her mother in both appearance and personality. She couldn't remember what her mother was like. She had been killed five years ago. Her pictures were hung on the wall and she even had a picture of her on her bedside table. Janie liked to look at the pictures and try to remember her mothers voice. She would even talk to her stuffed animal and long time friend, Gruffy, about her mother. She had been convinced along time ago that at least Gruffy remembered.

But it was now that Janie lay outside on the backyard lawn, writing the small report that she had to give tomorrow about her parents. Her green eyes skimmed the page. Most of it was blank. Kicking her feet back and forth in the air she scribbled down a few more words. A lady bug had landed on her notebook, causing her to drop her pencil and stared at the bug in wonder with wide eyes. A breezy smile settled on her face as she laid her hand down, letting the small bug crawl on her finger. She seemed almost lost in a world all her own as she gazed at her lady bug on her left hand, and tugging at the butterbeer cap necklace around her neck with her right.

"Hello," Janie whispered to the bug that crawled on her hand. "I think I'll name you Bert. You're not lost, are you? Oh, I am sorry. I'm lost, too. My Daddy and my Papa don't know who's cooking tonight so we don't know what we'll have for supper." The ten year old paused to giggle. Her Daddy and her Papa were always fighting about who was cooking. She remembered hearing Papa say that he learned how to cook something new. The last time Papa had said that he had walked out of the kitchen covered in flour. That was the day he had attempted to cook pancakes and waffles because Daddy had refused to, it was only a few months ago. There had been a lot of cleaning up to do after that.

Papa hadn't tried cooking for a while after that. Janie was glad; cleaning up flour wasn't something that she had enjoyed.

The girl pouted briefly. Now she wanted waffles for dinner, and she had only had them for breakfast that very morning. It wasn't funny, and it wasn't fair, either. She had gotten syrup in her hair, and Papa had told her that she had to hurry and eat just so she could go take a shower before she went outside to do anything else. Sometimes she wondered about her Papa. She never wondered about her Daddy, but Papa always made her wonder. He was just _too_ orderly, and everything had to be extra clean. He wouldn't even let her go to school unless her clothes were perfectly clean with no wrinkles, and her hair neatly brushed out. She was lucky when Daddy took her to school. He didn't mind if her hair looked like its scraggly self, or if her clothes had wrinkles.

The silence that Janie had been sitting in was broken. There came the all too familiar shouts from inside the house and she rolled over on to her side for a moment to stare through the glass door. Looked like both Daddy and Papa had found something that they both wanted to cook. Rolling back onto her stomach, kicking her legs back and forth in in air Janie gave a startled little "Oh!" as she remembered she had the aptly named lady bug Bert on her finger. A smile slid onto her face before she looked at the bug closely. "I should go in there and tell Papa that he can cook tonight, just so that Daddy doesn't have to sleep on the couch," Janie wrinkled her nose. "And my cousins are coming. Senna and Patience. Maybe Papa's cooking will make them sick. I hope so, they're prats." From inside the house there was the call of 'Janie Marie!', and Janie couldn't help but to giggle. "You'd better go, too, Bert. I'm sure your mummy might be wondering where you are!"

With that she blew at Bert, watching as he flew from her finger. She laughed and stood up, waving her hand at the lady bug that was now flying away. "Bye Bert!" She called. Before either her Daddy or Papa could call her once more she gathered her things, and rushed into the house.

It had been five years since the death of her mother. Five years since she met Draco Malfoy, and five years since she had been kidnapped right from her own home. Janie Potter may be a little strange, and even weird. She liked to wear the old butterbeer cap necklace she had found. She made earrings out of some of the things growing in her Daddy's garden, and she even read her favorite book upside down, but she was happy. People called her a bit off in the head sometimes, but she like to point out that no one was perfect because everyone has their own definition of perfect.

Janie Marie Potter couldn't be any happier with her life.


	15. Finale B

Janie shifted in her seat. She was going to have to go up and turn her paper in soon, but she wasn't sure about it. It wasn't terribly long, in fact, it wasn't long at all. None of the students were told how long it had to be, so she had just written what she felt like she had to write. Now, however, she wasn't all too sure about turning it in. While she wouldn't be the one reading aloud to the class, which she was happy for, she wasn't sure about how people would take to hearing about her family, about her _parents_. She glanced down at her paper, looking at the scribbled words and closed her eyes. This was only the second day in school, and these papers were meant as sort of an introduction. It was the third that they had done.

_**My Family**_

_My name is Janie Potter. I live with my Daddy. My mum died when I was little, my dad tells me all the time that I look like her, and everyone in the family says I'm exactly like her. When I was little my Papa came to live with us, too. Papa makes my Daddy happy, and Daddy makes my Papa happy. Daddy's name is Harry, and Papa's name is Draco. People always tell me storied about Daddy and Papa from when they were young; they say that they never liked each other before. Like my Uncle Ron said, he found Daddy and Papa kissing._

_My Papa, my Daddy. My father, my dad._

_Papa's not the best cook. But he tries. He's always asking me what I remember about my mummy, I tell him that I don't remember much. But it doesn't make me sad. I'll see my mummy again someday. I tell Papa that I love him just as much as I love Daddy. Papa always says I'm lying. Then he tells me to go to clean up and go to bed. I think he's a bit silly. Papa is always trying to get me to be more of a 'lady', Daddy tells him to leave me alone when he does. It's funny. Sometimes, just to make him mad, I'll walk in side covered in mud! But then Daddy tells me to go get cleaned up, and Papa looks like he's going to cry because of mud!_

_Auntie Hermione and Uncle Ron just had a baby. I don't know how to spell his name, but Daddy said he'll teach me how to spell his name. I know that it starts with an 'S'. Papa says the baby was named after a star. Why would you name someone after a star? Auntie and Uncle are so much fun, too! They fight as much as Papa and Daddy to, only its better, because Uncle gets scared of Aunt real fast._

_Then there's Auntie Kate, Grandma Cissa, and my cousins, Patience and Senna. I can't stand my cousins. Papa said that they're really my aunts. I don't believe him. They're not old enough. Papa can't stand them, either. Auntie Kate is always trying to make fun of Papa, Daddy thinks its funny. And Grandma Cissa, oh, she buys me a lot of pretties! But she can be mean, but I like the pretties, so Daddy tells me to be nice to her and act like a 'lady'._

_I'm Janie Marie Potter and I live with my dad and my other dad._

The ten year old opened her eyes just as her teacher called her up. She slouched in her seat for a moment before sighing. So what if the other students didn't like her family? They never met them! She loved her family, and that to her, was all that matter. Nodding her head she slipped off of her seat, and began her walk to her teachers desk, taking her paper with her. Janie handed her teacher the paper and stood in front of the desk as it was read aloud. Knowingly, Janie smiled. And that was all she wrote.

My father. My dad.


End file.
